A Bone Just(in) Time
by SusansHair391
Summary: An odysseal journey within which two friends ponder over 18th Century Architecture, aid in the creation of Golf and ultimately discover themselves.
1. Chapter 1

"Susan Bones", called the O.W.L.s invigilation officer. Susan exhaled; she knew that her academic career was at stake. Much more importantly, Justin (Finch-Fletchly, of course) would mock her relentlessly if she didn't get 5 O(utstandings). Susan walked to her desk and sat down. The paper read "Elementary Charms – Two hours". Susan sighed braggadociously, and drew her quill. This was a Herculean task, not one for mere mortals. The pendulum swung; and the exam begun.

2 hours later, Susan closed the paper, satisfied that she had given it her best shot. She swaggered out of the Great Hall-come-Exam Hall, and bumped right into the pleasant, albeit full, chin of Justin Finch-Fletchly.

"Oh, Justin, hi!" said Susan, with a grin akin to that of a shark.

"Hi Susan! How did you enjoy THAT?" asked Justin. His demeanour was always one of a young schoolboy, and Susan had spent many a fond hour imagining Justin sporting Knickerbockers and high-socks, playing pleasantly away at his French Horn.

"Terrible, just terrible; I shouldn't like to think of it. How was Ancient Runes?" Susan asked.

"Ghastly. That insufferable know-it-all Hermione Granger was there. I imagine she'll weep if she doesn't get 100%" Justin sighed. The rivalry between Justin and Hermione in Ancient Runes would become Hogwarts legend. "Anyway, exams are over now, and I have something special to show you".

"Oh, what is it?" enquired Susan. Justin had a habit of unleashing surprises upon people. He once surprised Bem, the Nigerian exchange, by bewitching a Pumpkin Pasty to sing him the time.

Justin smiled mischievously – "Wait and see. Meet at the GreatLake after the post-Exam feast, and I'll show you."

"Ok! I'm intrigued, Justin." Susan smiled.

And with that, they went their separate ways.


	2. Chapter 2

ABJIT -2

Susan ate her fill at the post-examination feast: a leg of lamb; 2 portions of steak and ale pie; and more helpings of trifle than she cared to remember. The Bones' were reputed for their hollow legs and large appetites. However, her full stomach and overall contentness was not enough to deter her from her meeting with Justin later on at the Great Lake.

She bid farewell to her friend Hannah Abbott and strolled, fairly extravagantly if I might conjecture, out of the hall and towards the castle entrance (and exit) hall. It was here that Susan noticed the second strange thing about the day. Hermione Granger was sat talking waspishly to Draco Malfoy. Susan did what can only be described as a comedy double-take when she saw this. Hermione Granger talking to Draco Malfoy! The hated enemy of Harry Potter and Ron Weasley, Hermione's best friends! It is well known that the Bones' have a lacklustre memory and so Susan whipped out her trusty parchment and refillable quill (already filled, of course) and made a quick note about this. She flombered out of the castle feeling quite excited to see Justin.

As she was flombering down the lane which led to the Great Lake, Susan was pontificating the nature of Hufflepuff House. Loyalty, friendship, dedication, hard work. Susan was beginning to wonder whether she really lived up to these values. The teenage years were often taxing on the confidence levels of young wizards, and Susan was one such wizard. However, this moroseness which overcame Susan quickly left as she was serenaded by the sound of Justin's playing of the French Horn.

The sombre tones of the gentle giant seemed to penetrate Susan's soul. Justin was playing one of his favourite tunes, and Susan had heard it many times before. As she sat down next to him, he stopped abruptly.

"Oh, hi Suze" said Justin, red cheeked. Playing the French Horn was an arduous task which required a lot of concentration and effort.

"Hi Justin! You won't believe what I have to tell you!" Susan exclaimed, "but before I forget, guess what I just saw! Hermione Granger talking Draco Malfoy!"

"Crumbs!" Justin exclaimed, nearly dropping his behemoth of an instrument, "Why on earth do you think they were talking?"

"I don't know, I have oft noticed them sharing stolen glances though" Susan confided.

"Hmmm, I can't say I've ever noticed that. Anyway, us Hufflepuffs do not meddle. What was it that you wanted to talk to me about?" Justin said.

"Justin, you're so noble! Anyway, I'm afraid to tell you that it is related to them. Last night, whilst revising for my Charms exam, I was reading a fairly ponderous tome called 'A History of Medieval Charmwork', and within it, I came across a very interesting inscription. Look" Susan told Justin, and with this she pulled out the large book and showed Justin the inscription on page 412. It was showing a drawing of the Church of St. John the Warrior in construction. There was a caption reading "1730, the construction of the Church of St. John the Warrior by ordinary Russian civilians".

"Wow, how utterly riveting" Justin said, cynically. He had a tendency to be icy cold.

"No Just! Look here!" Susan exclaimed, and with her finger, she pointed to a small corner of the drawing. There, something almost too incredible to believe was inked onto the parchment. It was a perfect etching of Herimone Granger and Draco Malfoy, the two fourth years (and supposed enemies) Susan had just seen!

"Jiminy Crickets!" Justin proclaimed "Is that Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy constructing a Russian Orthodox church in the 18th century?"

"Yes, yes it is…" Susan said "but how did they get there?"

"Curious… very curious" Justin said.


End file.
